Levi-Kun No Revenge
by Angelzk Sparks
Summary: [A/U] Hanji se burla constantemente de Levi, el cual cansado de sus burlas, idea maneras de vengarse de ella, pero en todos sus intentos le sale mal. ¿será que podrá Levi realizar su venganza algún día?
1. Borrador

**Levi-kun No Revenge**

Capítulo 1

 **El Borrador**.

 _Mi nombre es Levi Ackerman, tengo 17 años, voy en tercer año de preparatoria o duodécimo grado que es lo mismo._

Sentado en su asiento, en la última fila y en plena clase, el chico de cabellos negros estaba preparando muchas papeles, doblándolos de a poco haciendo que estos tomaran forma de acordeón, el último papel le dibujo un rostro horrible de un monstruo y lo colocó en una caja pequeña igualmente hecha de papel, de tal forma que cuando se abriese la caja, saltarían los pedazos de papel sorprendiendo al que abriese la caja.

Sonrió malévolamente y miró a su lado, se encontraba una chica delgada, de cabellos castaños recogidos con una coleta y portaba lentes.

 _Ella es Hanji Zoe, la conozco desde que tengo memoria y yo…_

La castaña que estaba prestando atención a clases, miró de repente a Levi.

-Levi, ¿me puedes ayudar con esto? –Hanji sacaba una caja rectangular en la que guardaba todos sus lápices, plumas y borradores. –No la puedo abrir.

Levi tomó la caja, la miró extrañado y con sus manos abrió la caja, en ese mismo instante salto de dentro de la caja unos trozos de papel unidos con el de la parte superior dibujado con una cara monstruosa, cosa que sorprendió a Levi y no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño chillido.

El profesor de turno le llamó la atención al Ackerman por interrumpir la clase. Mientras que Hanji se reía bajito en su asiento.

-Tu reacción no tuvo precio –Dijo Hanji aun riendo.

Levi solo gruño como respuesta.

 _Yo odio a Hanji Zoe, esta maldita me ha hecho bromas y molestado desde que la he conocido, pero yo me vengare de ella._

El chico cerró los puños y apretó sus dientes, debía de pensar en cómo vengarse de ella, ya que la misma broma que le quería hacer con la caja, ella se la había hecho hace unos instantes.

Miró de nuevo a Hanji quien estaba escribiendo en su cuaderno, la castaña nuevamente se giró para encontrarse con los ojos del chico. El cual se giró de inmediato.

-Oye… -Habló ella.

-¿Qué? –respondió él quien estaba mirando hacia el pizarrón.

-Préstame tu borrador, que olvidé el mío.

-Jum, olvidas tu borrador, que tonta –Levi le paso el borrador sin siquiera pensarlo.

-Sabes, dicen que si colocas el nombre de la persona que te gusta en el borrador y lo terminas, ese amor será mutuo. -Hanji tomó el borrador y le quitó el plástico que le cubría.

-Eso es pura tontería –Levi habló a su compañera sin prestarle atención.

-Veo que en tu borrador no hay nada escrito –dijo ella volviendo a colocarle el plástico.

-Pero que dices, si yo no creo en esas tonterías –Levi giro su cabeza para ver a Hanji quien mostraba una sonrisa pícara –toma te lo devuelvo –la castaña le devolvía su borrador aun sonriendo pícaramente.

 _No puede ser, ella escribió algo en mi borrador._

-No te estés burlando, tú no escribiste nada ¿verdad?

-¿Estás seguro de ellos?

El chico al escuchar esto, rápidamente le quitó el plástico del borrador percatándose de que no había nada escrito en él. Gruño con rabia, ella lo había vuelto hacer.

-Maldita, no caeré más en tus juegos.

-Pero ¿quién te ha dicho que ese es tu borrador? –Hanji sacó otro borrador de su lapicera y se lo mostró a Levi sonriendo.

-Entonces, ¿este es tu borrador?

-Tú que crees…

Levi resopló, miró hacia otro lado y extendió su mano en señal de que quería de regreso su borrador.

-Ups, se me cayó -Hanji soltó a propósito el borrador, el cual cayó debajo del pupitre de la castaña.

-tch –Levi chasqueo la lengua y cuando vio que el profesor estaba distraído volteo a mirar a la chica de su lado.

Ella estaba completamente prestando atención hacia el pizarrón.

 _Solo recuperaré el borrador._

Así que rápidamente se agachó y alcanzó su borrador, pero vaya sorpresa se encontró, ya que Hanji tenía las piernas abiertas mostrando su ropa interior de color blanco. Y no conforme con eso ella bajo una de sus manos hasta su entrepierna y con ella empezó a hacer movimientos circulares encima de la tela.

 _¿Qué demonios?, ¿qué es lo que se supone que estas haciendo?_

Todo esto hizo que Levi se quedase de piedra y con un gran sonrojo en su rostro.

-¡Ackerman!, ¡que está haciendo! –El profesor le llamó la atención.

Esto hizo que Levi, quisiese levantarse de una vez, golpeándose la cabeza con el pupitre de Hanji, mientras que la castaña se aguantaba la risa.

 _¡MALDITA HANJI!, ¡LA ODIO!_

Levi se sentó en su asiento y suspiro, miró el borrador que le había causado tantos problemas y le quitó el plástico para solo darse cuenta de que en él estaba escrito: "caíste". El chico volteo a ver a la castaña quien seguía viéndole divertida.

-Juro que me vengare –dijo Levi mirándola

 _¡Yo juro que me vengaré de ti Hanji Zoe!_

 **Continuara.**

 **Notas del Autor:**

Como ya deben de saber esta historia se va a tratar de las múltiples formas en que Hanji molesta a Levi, el cual siempre tratara de vengarse de la chica, con siempre resultados insatisfactorios para él.

También aprovecho para agradecer a **Pily-Chan** y a **VikaDan,** quienes me dieron su opinión de esta idea y por la cual debido a ellas puedo traérselas.

Sin más me despido, hasta el siguiente capítulo.


	2. Piscina

Capítulo 2

 **Piscina.**

El sol en todo su apogeo, el cielo azul despejado, ninguna brisa pasaba, en definitiva era un día que hacía demasiado calor. En días así lo ideal sería ir a una playa o piscina para refrescarse.

Idea que tuvieron Hanji y Levi, bueno la verdad fue más Hanji quien arrastró al chico a venir con ella a la piscina pública.

-Pero que calor hace este día –Levi quien solo estaba con una pantaloneta negra y una sudadera blanca, cerraba los ojos y hacía una mueca de desagrado.

-Pero al menos hemos venido a la piscina –respondió Hanji quien estaba vestida con unos pequeños shorts caqui y una sudadera amarilla.

-Te olvidas que no puedo meterme –El chico miró su pie izquierdo vendado –encima tú fuiste la que me arrastro hasta aquí.

-Ah, vamos Levi, es mejor que quedarte en casa, por cierto ¿cómo fue que te paso eso? –Hanji señaló el pie vendado del chico.

-Se te ha olvidado que todo esto es tú culpa…

 **Flashback.**

Levi como todos los días acompaña a su amiga de la infancia Hanji hacía su hogar, ya que la casa de ella y la de él solo son separadas por 3 casas de distancia.

-Fue un dolor en el trasero ese examen sorpresa –Habló Levi con sus manos en su bolsillo y ojos cerrados.

-Pero al menos fue divertido –Habló Hanji caminando a la par con Levi.

-Claro para ti, que me distrajiste haciendo esa cara. –Cerró su puño y miró seriamente a la castaña

-Es tu culpa por reírte que te regañaron –La castaña se hecho una risilla. –Ya sé juguemos a un juego a lo mejor así dejas de estar enojado.

-No me interesa.

-Vamos, si me ganas haré lo que quieras –Hanji se inclinó un poco hacia el lado donde esta Levi –Y cuando digo lo que quieras… es lo que desees hacerme –Miró de una manera seductora al chico mientras pronunciaba esas palabras de manera suave con un tono de voz sensual.

Esto sorprendió al chico que instintivamente se alejó de la chica y un pequeño sonrojo apareció en su rostro.

-No caeré en tu juego otra vez –Levi giró la cabeza hacia otro lado.

Hanji sonrió triunfante y luego su vista se centró en un parque para niños pequeños.

-Vamos Levi –La castaña corrió hacia el parque y luego se agarró de la barra –Ven si me ganas recuerda que haré lo que me pidas.

La castaña se balanceo en la barra y trató de dar una vuelta entera en ella, cosa que no pudo conseguir ni a la primera, ni a la segunda y tampoco a la tercera vez. Cansada se soltó de la barra.

Levi sonrió, sabía que Hanji no podría ganarle a él en lo que se refiere a físico y fuerza, así que solo le bastó con saltar y tomar la barra y después en un cerrar y abrir de ojos le había dado ya dos volteretas en la barra.

-Vaya Levi eres bueno en esto –la castaña estaba junto sus manos y miró atenta al chico

-Tch, es que eres una débil y te he ganado.

Hanji sonrió nerviosamente y se rasco la cabeza.

-No me vengas que no vas a cumplir –Levi resoplo –ahora ven bésame los zapatos.

La castaña, se agachó delante del chico y le beso los zapatos.

 _Jum, esta humillación le enseñara a no meterse más conmigo._

Hanji agarró con sus brazos la pierna derecha de Levi y beso su tobillo.

-¿Qué diablos haces?

La chica no hizo caso y continúo subiendo la pierna del chico a base de besos, la rodilla, el muslo y cada vez que avanzaba sus manos la acompañaban sin soltar la pierna, siempre apretándole.

-Para esto Hanji –Levi estaba sonrojado completamente.

La castaña se acercaba peligrosamente hacia la entrepierna del chico, la cual ya tenía un bulto formado. Paró un momento y miró hacia la cara de Levi, se relamió los labios y le dedico una mirada lasciva.

-Me pregunto si también tendré que besar esto –Hanji empezó a abrirle su bragueta.

Levi tragó saliva y luego sintió como una mano de la chica le agarraba su trasero.

-Levi… -Hanji quien ya casi tenía la bragueta del chico casi abierta, la cerró inmediatamente –Creo que yo gané –La castaña mostró una sonrisa pícara.

El chico gruñó, cerró sus puños y resoplo.

-¡Tú Maldita cuatro ojos de mierda!

Hanji empezó a correr por el parque siendo perseguida por un enfurecido Levi, la castaña se reía mientras corría escapando del chico, salió del parque corriendo detrás Levi el cual tuvo una mala suerte al poner su pie izquierdo fuera del parque pasaba una persona en bicicleta y sin querer aplasto su pie.

 **Fin Flashback.**

-Oh y por eso tienes vendado el pie –fingió sorpresa la castaña

-No trates de fingir sorpresa –Levi resoplo y se cruzó de brazos – ¿y tú por qué aún no te metes al agua?

Hanji solo comenzó a frotarse su estómago.

 _Espera un momento, he escuchado hablar a Mike que las chicas se quedan en la banca cuando tenemos clase natación porque tienen su periodo y dicen que les duele mucho el estómago._

Levi rápidamente miró hacia otro lado.

-Levi, si quieres saber ¿por qué no intentas adivinar? –Hanji lo miró divertida.

-Es porque no te sientes bien –hablo desinteresadamente mientras continuaba con sus brazos cruzados.

-Eso es demasiado vago.

-No me importa de todos modos, no es como si quisiera saberlo.

-Hmmm… ¿entonces puedo considerar esto mi victoria? –Hanji sonrió pícaramente.

Levi frunció el ceño y gruño, si algo no soportaba era esa sonrisa burlesca de la castaña.

-Te doy otro intento ¿qué te parece?

 _Maldita sea, cuatro ojos de mierda, esta es otra de sus trampas, me tengo que asegurar de no caer en ello._

Levi miró a la chica de pies a cabeza.

 _A simple vista no parece estar lesionada y a pesar de ser una débil no creo que su condición física le impida nadar._

El chico, miró hacia las personas que estaban en la piscina, todos divirtiéndose en el agua, bajo un candente sol.

 _Maldita calor, por qué tengo que estar pensando una respuesta para esta cuatro ojos._

-¿Tan siquiera estás pensando en la respuesta? –Hanji estiró las piernas y brazos –Solo te estas comiendo con los ojos a las chicas lindas de la piscina.

-Yo no haría eso

-¿De verdad? Pero siempre los hombres están viéndoles los pechos a las mujeres.

 _A decir verdad, ella no tiene unos pechos grandes, espera ¿podría ser que no se metiera al agua porque esta acomplejada por sus pechos?_

-Levi, me estas mirando mucho –La castaña se puso sus manos sobre su pecho – ¿No será que te estas interesando mucho en mí?

 _No, no puedo decir que sean sus pechos, ella puede tomarlo a mal, entonces solo me queda…_

-Es por tu periodo –respondió.

-No.

La respuesta hizo que el chico se sorprendiera.

 _Rayos, entonces era por su complejo con sus pechos._

-En fin –Hanji se desabrocho los shorts y se los quitó delante del chico, enseñándole la parte baja de su bikini azul y después se quitaba la sudadera amarilla para enseñar el resto del conjunto –Tampoco la respuesta es que mis pechos sean pequeños –Agarró uno de sus pechos y se mordió el labio –aunque sé que te gustan.

Levi se sonrojo al ver a la castaña delante de él haciendo tal escena.

-Bueno, ahora que ya jugué un poco contigo debería ir a refrescarme –Una sonrisa pícara adorno su rostro seguido de una risilla.

 _¡Maldita cuatro ojos de mierda!._

 **Continuara.**


	3. Entrenamiento Muscular

Capítulo 3

 **Entrenamiento Muscular.**

 **-** Jajajaja, eres tan fácil de engañar –Hanji reía ante la broma que le había hecho a Levi hace unos instantes.

Por su parte Levi enojado y derrotado se retiraba a su hogar, este fue otro día en que ambos iban a casa juntos y también otro día en que la castaña lo molestaba.

 _Maldita cuatro ojos de mierda._

Entro en su hogar, subió las escaleras hacia el segundo piso y entró en su cuarto, se quitó el uniforme escolar y solo se colocó unos pantaloncillos cortos.

 _Esta vez me prepararé para la batalla._

Gruño y apretó los dientes mientras cerraba los ojos y dio un golpe al suelo. Siempre era ella que le sacaba de quicio, encima no sabía la razón del porque siempre se ponía nervioso cuando ella le jugaba esas bromas subidas de tono.

 _Muy bien, calma._

Aspiró por la nariz profundamente y después exhalo por la boca suavemente, repitió el proceso y relajó su cuerpo.

 _Incluyendo las dos veces camino a casa se burló de mí quince veces hoy._

Estiró sus brazos, luego flexiono sus piernas y después movió su cuello a los lados.

 _15 x 10 son 150… muy bien acepto este desafío._

Levi colocó ambas manos en el suelo, al igual que sus piernas. Estaba preparado para realizar lagartijas.

 _Si no resisto esto, ¿cómo pretendo ganarle a ella algún día?_

Con determinación realizó la primera, seguida de la segunda, luego de una tercera. Así sucesivamente.

 _De ahora en adelante, cuando ella se burle de mi haré diez lagartijas._

Si bien Levi es era un chico que se le daban bien los deportes y con su condición física actual estaba muy bien, por estos motivos el chico raramente realizaba ejercicios.

 _Este es un castigo por siempre perder contra esa cuatro ojos de mierda._

Ya iba por la repetición numero cuarenta, el sudor emanaba por todo el cuerpo del chico, sus brazos y piernas ya estaban cansados, adoloridos.

 _Cada vez que recuerde este dolor, me recordará poner más atención la próxima vez, ese es el objetivo de este castigo._

En la repetición número cien estaba casi a punto de tirar la toalla, pero su deseo de venganza le pudo más y continúo hasta el final.

 _Tengo que asegurarme que mañana no se burle de mí. ¡Te lo demostraré Hanji Zoe!_

-0-0-

Al día siguiente en el instituto, Levi se encontraba en su asiento habitual, pero con la salvedad de que estaba muy adolorido, principalmente sus brazos.

-Buenos días –saludaba la castaña, quien recién había llegado al salón de clases -¿Pasó con tu brazo? ¿Te lesionaste? –preguntó al ver como el chico agarraba el bíceps de su brazo derecho.

-Eso no te interesa –respondió cortante

La castaña sonrió maliciosamente y estando cerca de Levi, le pico el bíceps del cual estaba agarrando. La reacción del chico fue una mueca de dolor.

-Detente, realmente duele –Levi se sobo su brazo.

Hanji solo pudo reír ante la reacción del chico.

 _¿Esto cuenta como una vez? No, debo de ser estricto conmigo mismo, así que la contaré._

-Admite que te duele –la castaña tomó asiento –Y bien ¿por qué de pronto te duelen los brazos?

-Empecé hacer entrenamiento muscular ayer –habló Levi volteando la cara.

-El dolor mejorará si no dejas de hacerlo tres días consecutivos.

 _Es fácil que lo digas, no tienes que hacerlo tú de todos modos._

Levi sonrió, su próximo plan estaba ya en mente para su venganza.

 _Hoy de seguro, me las pagarás y no tendré más que hacer lagartijas._

-0-0-

Entró a su cuarto furioso, golpeo el suelo con rabia, rechinó los dientes.

 _Maldita sea, el número de veces que se burló de mi hoy fueron 23, como es posible que haya sucedido esto._

Golpeo un par de veces más el suelo, luego de esto se calmó aspirando profundamente por la nariz y exhalando suavemente por la boca.

 _Debo de ser más precavido eso es todo._

El chico se estiró y preparó para realizar las lagartijas, esta vez iban a ser 230 repeticiones.

 _Ya verás maldita cuatro ojos de mierda._

-0-0-

 **Tres días después**

Hanji reía muy jocosamente mientras que Levi no podía creerlo, apenas habían salido del instituto y la chica ya le hacía una broma.

 _El día de hoy fueron cincuenta y cuatro veces. ¿Por qué? Porque día con día son cada vez más._

Cerró el puño y apretó los dientes, mientras seguía caminando junto a Hanji.

 _Aunque dije que tendría cuidado, ¿Por qué tuvo el efecto contrario?_

-Levi, ahora que lo recuerdo ¿Aún estas realizando tu entrenamiento muscular? –preguntó la castaña.

-Sí, lo continúe –respondió secamente

-Así que no te rendiste durante tres días después de todo

 _¿De quién crees que es la culpa que tenga que hacer eso?_

Levi frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Ah, ¿pero sabias?

-Saber qué.

Hanji se adelantó al chico y se colocó delante de él así podría mirarle el rostro.

-Escuché que si haces demasiado ejercicio mientras aún te desarrollas, dejarás de crecer –La castaña sonrió pícaramente.

Levi se quedó pensativo por unos segundos, para después abrir los ojos de par en par al mismo tiempo su boca también quedaba abierta del asombro.

 _Ahora que lo dice, recuerdo haber escuchado acerca de eso en algún lugar. Esto está mal, si ahora soy un poco más bajo que ella y se burla de ello, después que me sobrepase completamente se burlará aún más de mí._

-Bueno aunque eso parece una leyenda urbana –Hanji se tapó la boca para evitar soltar una gran carcajada

-¿¡Es solo una puta leyenda urbana!?

-De hecho he leído que el entrenamiento moderado libera hormonas de crecimiento y hace más fácil crecer –Hanji se echó a reir –Tenías que ver tu reacción.

Levi Gruñó y le dedico una mirada de las que te pueden matar si pudieran.

-Pero… -La castaña se acercó peligrosamente al chico, inclinándose un poco hacía adelante cosa que su boca estaba a la par de la mejilla de Levi –A mí me gusta como eres –acto seguido le dio un beso en la mejilla y colocó la palma abierta de su mano en la entrepierna de Levi.

El chico tragó saliva, la cercanía de la chica, escuchar su respirar y sentir la palma abierta de su mano cálida en su entrepierna, todo le hacía acelerar su corazón y su respiración se hacía pesada.

-Te has puesto grande… -Agarró el bulto que se había formado dentro de los pantalones del chico –Creo que tal vez la próxima vez podremos entrenar juntos… en la cama…

Un completo sonrojo se apoderó del rostro de Levi.

-H-Hanji, tu…

-Estoy bromeando –La castaña se separó del chico y caminó rápidamente unos pasos delante. –Vamos Levi, ¿te lo has creido? –Hanji se tapó la boca y se agarró el estómago mientras que una sonora carcajada retumbaba en los oídos del chico.

Levi se tapo su erección, mientras que aún perduraba el sonrojo de su rostro.

 _¡MALDITA CUATRO OJOS DE MIERDA!_

 **Continuará.**


	4. Latas Vacías

Capítulo 4

 **Latas Vacías**

Enojado, caminando con las manos en los bolsillos, con la camisa por fuera y la mochila colgando de un hombro, Levi se dirigía hacia su hogar. Resoplaba y bufaba, al parecer el enojo no se le iba a quitar en bastante tiempo.

 _Maldita sea esa cuatro ojos hoy se burló de mí sin piedad._

Apretó los dientes y frunció su ceño, sacó las manos de sus bolsillos y apretó sus puños, golpeo la pared que estaba a un lado de él.

-Me las pagarás Hanji Zoe.

Justo detrás del chico aparecía la mencionada.

-¿Me llamaste, Levi? –ella saludo al chico alzando una mano.

El chico volteo su cara a un lado y continúo caminando sin prestarle atención a la chica.

-Eres malo Levi, no me esperaste –hizo un puchero

 _Como piensas que te espere si hoy me molestaste hasta el cansancio._

Continúo caminando sin prestarle atención, a lo que la castaña se apresuró a estar a la par del chico.

-Ne, Levi ¿por qué estás enojado ahora? –El mencionado le ignoró – ¿Debe de ser por lo que pasó esta mañana? –le vio divertida esperando una reacción del chico la cual nunca llegó puesto que siguió ignorándole.

Justo pasaban por delante de unas máquinas expendedoras de refrescos, lo cual Hanji paró un momento y hecho un vistazo, luego compró una lata de refresco. Con la bebida en manos se apresuró alcanzar a Levi.

-Toma Levi, es tu favorito –le tendió el refresco.

El chico por un momento dudó de las intenciones de la chica, después de todo pudo haber agitado la lata y así cuando el abriera el refresco le salpicaría completamente.

-Ábrela –Ordenó.

La castaña hizo caso y abrió la lata y después se la ofreció.

 _No puede ser, no hubo trampa en esa lata. No, tengo que estar alerta ella puede jugarme una broma en cualquier momento._

Levi tomó el refresco y lo bebió, ciertamente no había nada raro, es más parecía que la chica lo hacía para calmarle.

-Entonces, ¿te ha gustado?...

-Claro es mi favorito –respondió.

-Bueno es que –Hanji se colocó ambas manos en las mejillas –antes de darte ese refresco lo roce con mis labios así que…

 _Espera un momento lo rozo con sus labios y yo lo estoy tomando… no puede ser._

-¿Debería de ser nuestro primer beso? –una sonrisa burlesca apareció en la cara de la chica.

Levi apretó la lata apachurrándola y después la lanzó hacia cualquier sitio sin darse cuenta que al lanzarla había entrado a un basurero que estaba a unos tres metros de distancia de ellos. Una cara de sorpresa fue la que le quedó al chico luego de darse cuenta.

-Wao, Levi no sabía que eras tan bueno lanzando –Hanji se apresuró a buscar una lata vacía que estaba a un lado de la acera –Vamos yo también quiero intentar –Lanzó la lata y no acertó, es más quedo el objeto vacío a medio camino del basurero.

-Que patético lanzamiento –Levi se burló de la castaña –Mira como se hace –Recogió la lata que había lanzado con anterioridad la castaña y nuevamente la lanzó y acertó –Perdedora.

 _Esta es mi victoria, te he humillado, cuatro ojos_

¿Acaso quieres competir? –La chica se puso seria.

-¿Competir? No me hagas reír, tú nunca me ganarías.

-Muy bien, entonces tomaremos turnos para lanzar las latas, el primero que falle pierde.

 _Mírenla, está completamente frustrada, sin dudas la derrotaré y me desquitaré completamente de todo lo que me ha hecho._

-Si logras ganarme haré lo que quieras.

 _Por supuesto, ella no tiene posibilidades._

-¿En serio Levi? ¿Prometes que harás lo que quiera? ¿Sin importar lo que pida? –Hanji pasó su lengua por sus labios y miró lascivamente a Levi.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del chico.

 _Tranquilo, son tres metros de distancia, además ya vi su primer lanzamiento fue vergonzoso, nunca me ganará._

Hanji tomó una lata vacía y dando un paso hacia adelante y abanicando su brazo derecho lanzo la lata, la cual acertó metiéndose en el basurero.

 _¡¿Qué?!_

Levi quedó boquiabierto y con una expresión de sorpresa, volteo a mirar a la castaña, la cual se estaba conteniendo la risa.

-Debes de mirar tu expresión, ¿creíste que fallaría? –Hanji rió estruendosamente –el primer lanzamiento que hice fue para darte ánimos –yo nunca fallaría.

 _¡Maldita sea! Ella lo hizo apropósito, me engaño. Pero no importa, si lo pude hacer una vez, lo puedo lograr una segunda vez._

Levi recogió una lata del suelo, se preparó, dio un paso al frente y cuando iba a lanzar la lata…

-Levi te la voy a chupar si ganas.

El chico se distrajo y lanzó la lata, la cual fue a parar a un tejado de una casa cercana.

Una risa sonora de la chica retumbo en los oídos de Levi el cual solo pudo rechinar los dientes y apretar su puño frunciendo su ceño y dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a su amiga de la infancia.

-¡Maldita! ¡Eso fue trampa!

-¿Que trampa? –puso su dedo índice de su mano derecha en la comisura de sus labios.

-T-tú dijiste que me la ibas a c-chu…

-¿Aja? ¿Qué más? –Lo miró con deseo y a la vez se mordía el labio inferior

-Olvídalo –Un sonrojo se presentó en el rostro del chico – ¿Qué diablos quieres que haga? –volteo el rostro hacia otro sitio.

-Cierto, prometiste hacer lo que yo quisiera –Hanji sonrió divertida.

 _De seguro me pedirá hacer algo vergonzoso o querrá hacerme algo raro._

-Creo que por el momento lo dejaremos. –Caminó alejándose del chico -Ahora mismo tengo mi periodo.

-Eh… ¿Eh?... ¡¿EH?!

 **Continuara.**

 **Notas del autor:**

Perdonen que sea un capitulo tan cortito, pero es que había que darle un poco de descanso a las bromas subidas de tono, pero en los siguientes capítulos prometo que retomaré los intentos de semi violación de Hanji hacia Levi.


	5. Sombrilla

Capítulo 5

 **Sombrilla**

Llovía fuertemente a la salida del instituto, Levi se apresuró a recoger sus cosas, incluido una sombrilla, él siempre estaba preparado para este tipo de climas, puesto que ya estaban en Junio un mes de lluvias.

A su salida, se topó con la chica de cabellos castaños la cual estaba esperando a la salida y miraba hacia el cielo.

-No me digas que no trajiste paraguas –hablo el chico.

La de cabellos castaños solo negó con la cabeza.

-Realmente eres una idiota, que tonta –se burló Levi.

Pero sus burlas se detuvieron cuando miro que la chica simplemente se quedaba callada mirándole fijamente.

-Ahmm…. Uhmmm… creo que mi paraguas es lo suficientemente grande para los dos…

Entonces Hanji sonrió y juntos se fueron caminando bajo el mismo paraguas.

 _Jum, Hanji me deberá una._

Levi mostraba una sonrisa, estaba pensando en cómo debería cobrarle este favor a la chica.

-Me dan envidia los jóvenes hoy en día –pasó hablando una anciana con su paraguas.

 _Espera un momento, ella es una chica y yo un chico… estamos bajo el mismo paraguas… ¡¿ESTO NO ES LO QUE SE LE LLAMA SOMBRILLA DE ENAMORADOS?!_

Miró por encima de su hombro a su compañera la cual solo estaba caminando mirando hacia el frente.

 _Bien, creo que ella no lo ha notado aún. Debo de separarme un poco de ella._

-Levi, tu hombro se está mojando debes de estar más cerca de la sombrilla –la chica se percató de que el chico se alejaba un poco de ella.

-No, está bien –respondió.

-Vamos te vas a resfriar –Dijo la chica agarrando el brazo del chico y acercándose a él.

El brazo del chico ahora estaba siendo agarrado por los brazos de la chica, la cual lo estaba apretando contra sus senos.

 _Mierda puedo sentirlos, por encima de su camisa puedo sentirlos. Debo de calmarme, si ve que estoy nervioso me molestara._

-Hanji, de verdad eres una tonta, mira que olvidarte de tu paraguas y recurrir a mí.

-Cierto, soy una tonta, me he olvidado de traer paraguas. –Admitió la chica

 _Woah, lo está admitiendo, entonces quiere decir que… ¿gane?_

-De hecho soy tan tonta que me olvide de una palabra. –dijo la chica mirando al chico

-¿De una palabra dices?

-Sí, ¿Cómo se le dice cuando dos personas una chica y un chico comparten una sombrilla como nosotros ahora? –Preguntó la chica sonriendo.

La pregunta dejó en fuera de lugar al chico que ahora estaba un poco avergonzado.

-Es que de verdad no me acuerdo –la chica aún apretando más el brazo del chico contra sus senos.

Levi tragó saliva y miró hacia otro lado.

-S-sombrilla de los enamorados –susurró.

-¿Qué dijiste? No te entendí.

-¡SOMBRILLA DE LOS ENAMORADOS! Maldición.

-Oh así que era eso –una risilla picara salió de sus labios. –sabes también se me olvidó lo que hacen dos personas cuando juntan sus labios.

 _No voy a caer en su juego._

Levi quedó callado y siguió caminando, pero de pronto se detuvo porque la chica también se detuvo.

-Ahora qu…

El de cabellos negros no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la chica puso una mano en su mejilla y le daba un beso en sus labios.

-Ya me acuerdo, a eso se le llama beso –dijo la chica soltando a Levi. –Gracias, hasta termino de llover –justamente terminaba de llover –me iré bye bye.

La chica se fue entre risas a su hogar dejando a un atónito Levi muy sonrojado.

 _MALDITA SEA, DE NUEVO SE BURLO DE MI._

 **Continuara.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bonus:**

Antes que nada, ha quedado muy corto este capítulo así que les recompensaré con un bonus sobre la misma temática pero ahora mucho más romántica, he de decir que esto es solo un borrador y que lo he adaptado lo mejor posible para que se complemente con Levi y Hanji, aunque Levi está demasiado salido de su carácter.

 **Nuestro Crimen Perfecto**

Ya es Junio, la temporada de lluvias había comenzado hace poco, así que era algo común de que lloviese todas las tardes al terminar el instituto.

Hanji Zoe es una chica de 17 años, actualmente cursa el duodécimo grado de instituto, es aplicada y también muy simpática ha hecho muchas amistades a lo largo de su vida estudiantil y lo más importante el mes pasado ha comenzado a salir con Levi Ackerman un chico que conoció en su primer año de instituto y desde ese instante había quedado enamorada de él. Tendría que pasar dos años hasta que finalmente ella pudo confesarle sus sentimientos al joven, el cual los correspondió pero con una condición, la cual era pasar desapercibidos de todos y ocultar su relación. Puesto que Levi no le gustaba sobresalir ni la atención de nadie.

Ahora en estos instantes la castaña estaba caminando fuera en un camino en el cual no había muchos estudiantes de su instituto, en el cual había una repostería abandonada al lado debajo de un árbol, esperaría con su paraguas, ese es el lugar secreto que solo ellos conocían para juntarse.

 _Ya te quiero ver._

Puso una mano en su pecho y sus ojos miraban a la nada mientras seguía cayendo gotas interminables de lluvia.

-¿Te hice esperar? –La voz de un recién llegado Levi, el cual solo estaba tapándose de la lluvia con su mochila, la hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

-¡Levi!, ¿dónde está tu paraguas? –Miró como el chico estaba empapado.

-No lo he traído –contestó

Hanji le dio cabida en su paraguas al chico, con el cual caminaron hacia la parada de autobuses.

 _Bueno, así que se convirtió en esto._

Ambos debajo de un paraguas pequeño, caminando debajo de la lluvia, muy juntitos. No pudo evitar sonrojarse debido a esa situación.

-El paraguas es demasiado pequeño, compraré otro de camino –Levi le cedía un poco más de espacio a Hanji a costa de mojarse un poco el hombro.

-No hace falta, no te preocupes. Para mi está bien.

 _Después de todo puedo estar más tiempo junto a ti._

La castaña pudo entonces notar que el chico estaba empapándose más, así que con su mano empujo un poco el paraguas así ambos estarían debajo, de lado y lado.

 _Una mitad para cada uno ¿no? Este es el paraguas del amor. Si solo te mojas tú sería hacer trampa._

Levi solo soltó un suspiro y sonrió de lado, mientras que la chica estaba sonrojada y evitaba mirarlo.

 _El olor de la lluvia y tu olor se mezclan haciendo latir muy fuerte mi corazón._

 _Aunque pare la lluvia, estarás junto a mi ¿verdad?_

Pasaron por un puesto de revistas y la castaña insistió parar ahí puesto que deseaba ver si había salido el nuevo capítulo del manga que estaba leyendo.

-Sabes, soy muy fanática de "Wishing For Love" –confesó la chica buscando de entre todos los mangas.

-¿No es esa la historia del profesor de literatura con un poder, que le hace leer los pensamientos de las otras personas cuando las toca?

-Exactamente Levi, ahora está en el arco más interesante –Hanji no tuvo suerte al hallar el manga que estaba buscando –Rayos no está aquí a la venta.

Levi agarró un manga al azar, lo abrió, la primera escena que miró fue la de unos chicos de preparatoria besándose bajo la lluvia con los diálogos de "Te Amo" Hanji quien estaba al lado de Levi también miró la escena de ese manga y se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que ambos estaban en una situación parecida.

-Será mejor irnos –Levi cerró el manga y lo dejó en su lugar.

Hanji solo asintió apenada.

 _¿Que fue eso de recién? Tonto Levi abriendo en esa página de casualidad._

Con una mirada fugaz al rostro del chico, solo pudo detenerse un momento en los labios de él, para después apartar la mirada.

 _Aunque hayamos comenzado a salir hace un mes, aún no hemos dado un gran paso en nuestra relación._

Caminaron juntos unos momentos más, pasaron por un Konbini en el cual afuera estaban muchos paraguas a la venta. Hanji solo miró de largo y Levi ni se inmuto.

 _No es que no lo sepamos… Es que no necesitamos decirlo._

Al fin llegaron a la parada de autobuses, aún con la lluvia que no cesaba y ellos juntos debajo de ese paraguas.

-¿Tarda mucho el autobús? –preguntó la castaña

-Si… -respondió el chico.

Hanji bajo su cabeza, apretó su falda y después tímidamente miraba a su lado, el rostro serio de Levi, sus ojos que miraban a la nada, sus labios que estaban firmes.

 _Si sigue así tenemos que despedirnos como siempre, ¿Levi estarás pensando en lo mismo que yo? No lo creo._

Los latidos del corazón de la chica y sus deseos no le hacían para nada estar calmada.

 _Sé que acepte que saliéramos en secreto, pero ya no puedo más._

 _Esconderse del mundo o no seguir siendo reservado…_

-Cuidado – justo un auto pasaba delante de los dos, pero Levi pudo agarrar a Hanji con un brazo y pegarla junto a él mientras colocaba el paraguas delante de los dos para evitar que les salpicara el agua del charco.

La castaña al notar lo cerca que estaban ambos cuerpos, solo pudo sonrojarse violentamente.

-El autobús… aún no llega –pudo decir Levi para amenizar la situación.

Hanji cerró los ojos y abrazó a Levi. Acto seguido susurro para oídos del chico:

-Así no vinese nunca sería mejor.

Esta vez era Levi quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ante el abrazo de su novia y sus palabras. Hanji se separó del chico, pero este le tomó de la mano, la miró a los ojos directamente, luego acercó su rostro al de Hanji poco a poco.

 _Bajo este paraguas, las caras de ambos se acercan, no hay testigos es nuestro crimen perfecto. Es la dulzura que esperaba._

Justo cuando iban a unir sus labios, con un estruendoso ruido del claxon, el autobús anunciaba que se acercaba, esto hizo que ambos rápidamente se separasen.

Un silencio repentino se adueñó del lugar, mientras el autobús pasaba de largo.

-El paraguas parece pequeño –Hanji se atrevió hablar

Trató de mirar el rostro del chico, pero este se dio la vuelta, le tendió el mango del paraguas y salió corriendo entre la lluvia.

-¡¿Levi?! –le llamó pero él ya estaba muy lejos.

Hanji suspiró, ahora que se supone que pasaba, no sabía qué hacer. Así que caminó hacia su hogar.

 _¿Habré hecho algo malo? ¿Fue mi egoísta deseo que lo hizo irse?_

Con un nudo en la garganta y un dolor en su pecho continúo caminando cabizbaja.

-¡Hanji! –la voz de Levi que se escuchaba apenas la llamaba

La chica se giró a mirar, en efecto era Levi el cual estaba corriendo en su dirección con un paraguas en manos.

-¿Levi?

El chico abrió el paraguas recién comprado, llegó hasta la chica y la tomó de la cintura, la acercó hasta él.

 _Cubrámonos, esta vez son dos paraguas, si queremos escondernos del mundo, cara a cara._

De a poco acercaron sus rostros, con los paraguas cubriéndolos, sin que nadie los pudiera observar, debajo de una interminable lluvia, Un beso cálido se formulaba entre dos enamorados.

 _Todas las cosas alrededor han desaparecido, no para de latir mi corazón. Nuestro primer beso tiene un sabor dulce._

Separándose, una mirada de complicidad ahora tienen ambos, con los labios aún cálidos por el suave contacto, abogaron por otro beso.

 _Tal vez nos peleemos, tal vez no seamos los más perfectos, pero cuando nos besamos bajo este pequeño paraguas escondiéndonos del mundo. Ya nada importa._

 **FIN**


	6. Deber Del Día

Capítulo 6

 **Deber del Día**

Levi Bostezo mientras caminaba hacia la entrada de su instituto, se tallo los ojos, luego se rasco la cabeza.

 _Rayos, si no hubiese llovido ayer, seguro que hubiese hecho la limpieza y no lo hubiese pospuesto para hoy._

Sonrió maliciosamente, ya que algo se le ocurría en estos momentos en su mente.

 _Al menos esto me da oportunidad para hacerle una trampa y colocársela en su escritorio. Solo espera Hanji._

Alzó la vista hasta el segundo piso del edificio, más concretamente en donde debería de estar su salón de clases y por un momento pudo divisar la silueta de la castaña que se asomaba por la ventana.

 _¿Ella está aquí? ¡¿Qué demonios estará haciendo tan temprano?!_

Entró al edificio, subió las escaleras que le llevaban a la segunda planta, camino directamente hacia su salón, abrió la puerta, entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Observo atentamente el salón de clases, ni un solo rastro de la chica.

 _Aunque no la puedo ver, siento la presencia de Hanji. De seguro está escondida en alguna parte._

Miró con atención en varios lugares, hasta que pudo divisar un poco la suela de los zapatos de la castaña que apenas se asomaban por debajo del pequeño espacio visible del mueble del que el profesor daba su clase.

 _Así que está ahí, de seguro estará planeando asustarme cuando pase por ahí a buscar la escoba y el recogedor. Pero eso no pasará, soy más listo que ella._

Se acercó al mueble y con rapidez miró por detrás de este tratando de sorprender a la castaña, pero no consiguió esto sino también de que la castaña no estaba ahí y solo se encontraban sus zapatos.

 _Pero qué diablos, si no está aquí en donde demonios podría estar._

Miró nuevamente con atención a todo el salón, no había rastro de ella por ningún sitio.

 _Maldita sea, me ha engañado completamente._

Fue a buscar la escoba y recogedor, ambos estaban en una esquina del salón cerca de las ventanas y cortinas. Cuando se disponía a tomar el objeto de aseo, la castaña salía por detrás de una cortina asustando al chico, este solo soltó un chillido por la impresión y cayó sentado en el suelo.

-Jajaja, tenías que ver tu reacción –Hanji rió.

-Así que todo este tiempo estuviste detrás de esa cortina –Levi frunció su ceño y miró con desaprobación a la castaña –ya que estas tan enérgica tan temprano podrías ayudarme a limpiar –se levantó del suelo y tomó la escoba.

-Pero no te diste cuenta, a pesar de que esa cortina es casi transparente –sonrió triunfante

 _Maldita Hanji, de nuevo mostrándome esa expresión otra vez._

-Cállate, mejor ve a buscar el trapeador, que luego de que acabe de barrer tú trapearas.

Hanji se colocó el dedo índice de su mano derecha en la comisura de sus labios y miró al chico que estaba comenzando a barrer.

-Ne, Levi al no haber nadie en este silencioso salón, se siente como si estuviéramos solos en el mundo.

-Que carajos es lo que dices.

-Digo que sería genial que pudiésemos permanecer de estar forma –Hanji abrazó por detrás a Levi y acomodó su cabeza entre el hombro derecho del chico y su cuello.

-Qué diablos crees que…

-Ayer cuando te besé, fue mi primer beso, estaba muy nerviosa –susurro ella.

Un violento sonrojo se apoderó de la cara de Levi, mientras que su corazón latía alocadamente, su respiración comenzaba a ser irregular y su pulso aumentaba.

-Hanji… Será que yo… Te gus…

Sin dejar que Levi terminase de hablar, la castaña lo había tumbado en el suelo y luego dado la vuelta, cosa que ambos podrían mirarse directamente.

-¿Sabes que ocurre cuando un chico y una chica están solos? –Relamió sus labios y le miró sensualmente.

Levi tragó saliva, podía el sentir en estos momentos como la parte intima de la chica estaba sobre su entrepierna y ella le tomaba de los brazos inmovilizándolo.

-Levi… Si fuésemos los últimos sobre la tierra, no me importaría repoblar todo el mundo contigo, empezando desde este momento –La castaña desabotonaba la camisa del chico.

Se mordió el labio inferior cuando vio el pecho fornido del chico al descubierto.

-Ahora… vamos a…

Justamente abrían la puerta del salón de golpe, una rubia de cabellos cortos entraba bostezando y luego tallándose los ojos, pero nuevamente se tallo los ojos cuando miró aquella escena, Levi con la camisa desabotonada debajo de Hanji quien estaba arriba del chico y muy cerca de él.

-Creo que interrumpo algo –Dijo la recién llegada saliendo del salón.

Luego de esto una risa descontrolada salió de los labios de la castaña, mientras que Levi estaba muerto de la vergüenza.

Ahora como iban a explicar todo esto y la de rumores que iban a circular de ellos.

Pero más importante Levi aún no ha aclarado su duda de que si él gusta de Hanji o solo ella lo hace para molestarlo.

 **Continuara.**


End file.
